The invention relates to a birdfeeder.
It is desirable that a birdfeeder be protected from squirrels and other animals which may disturb the feeder or its contents. Previous feeders have required mounting from lines or poles to prevent disturbance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a birdfeeder, protected from squirrels and the like, which does not require long lines or poles.
It is also desirable that small birds may feed without disturbance from larger birds. At the same time, it is desirable that larger birds will not be prevented from feeding.
It is another object of this invention to provide a birdfeeder which allows both large and small birds to feed without the large birds chasing the small birds from the feeder.
It is therefore another object to provide a birdfeeder which is easily constructed from readily available materials.
Still another object is to provide a birdfeeder which may be folded into a compact package.